A Letter to You
by PokeshippingUnknown
Summary: Just a little thing I came up with before posting my new series...


**MISTY WATERFLOWER**

**Dear Ali,**

**I heard you've finally made your dream come true as a Pokemon Master! That's so great! Congrats... I'm still cramped up in this stupid gym, but... I gotta make the best out of somethings! You know... Just enjoy the little things. I wish I could still be travelling with my friends. You remember my friends, right? You know, my friend Brock, and my Best Friend Ash. Yeah... We went our separate ways a long time ago. I still remember that day...**

**I really miss them... I wish I could go back to those days. Just Ash, Brock, and I. When Ash and I fought all the time, when we stole that boat and wrecked it, when I saved Ash when he drowned, all that stuff.**

**...Uh... Oh! Sorry, I kinda dosed off for a second... Anyway, maybe you should come over sometime! Seriously, I'm really lonely here. I thought Ash would visit me before he left to go somewhere else, but he didn't. So PLEASE COME! And if you ask, I don't know where he is. He hasn't kept in touch with me since he was in the Hoenn Region, so don't ask me where he is. **

**Ugh... Another challenger. Sorry, I gotta go. My sisters aren't here, and they'd probably make me do it even if they were here. So bye!**

******ASH KETCHUM**

**Dear Ryan,**

**Hey! I haven't heard from you in awhile. I hope there will be a reunion coming soon between us! It's so fun in Unova! I have two really good friends here, Iris, a girl with freakishly large hair, and Cilan, a chef that could almost beat Brock at his own game. I was so excited to go! Well, at first I wasn't planning on staying, but then I saw all the Pokemon there. All the different kinds, they reminded me of when I first saw the Pokemon in Hoenn. Even when I first saw all the Pokemon when I first became a trainer! **

**Hah! It reminds me of the time I first met my friend Misty. You remember her, right? I remember when I first met her... The best days of my life...**

**We were Best Friends... Well, we still are Best Friends, but we don't talk that much anymore.**

**I don't know what happened, we just stopped talking. Do you think I should try to make an effort to talk to her? Well, send me back an answer and I'll get back to you, okay? Anyway, I gotta go. Iris needs to talk to me... Well, GIVE ME AN ANSWER! PEACE!**

**THE NEXT DAY...**

**Misty Waterflower**

**Dear Ali, **

**Today I want to see you! BAD. PLEASE. I know you're busy, but maybe you can squeeze in a little time to visit me. Maybe. **

**So anyway, what did you mean by "visit Ash"? I don't even know where he is. Didn't you read my last post yesterday? I. Can't. Visit. Ash. Got it? Like I said a million times, I have no idea where he is. He NEVER keeps in touch with me. NEVER. He's too caught up in his Pokemon journeys, but I understand. Who wouldn't want to go on journeys and have fun? ... With his Best Friend... **

**You know what, maybe I will go and look for him. Just talking about him makes me depressed.**

**Well, thanks for the advice! Right now I'm trying to multitask, sorry. I'm trying to make a sign for the gym. How's this...**

**Pretty good, right? Well, it's pretty late... Just make sure your mom knows you're coming, okay? Bye!**

**Ps.**

**Sorry this was a short message, I'm still stressed out about Ash. So don't be mad at me.**

**With Ash...**

**Dear Ryan,**

**So... You really think I should keep in touch with her? I mean, it would be pretty hard, especially when we're 100's of miles away from each other.**

**Maybe I could go back. Wait, but I can't leave Iris and Cilan. Or maybe I could bring them with me. But this place is so COOL! Ugh... I don't know. I'll think about it. Thanks for the feedback anyway. So, how's your life as a gym leader? I heard you're the 4th hardest gym leader to beat. Pretty impressive. Maybe I should challenge your gym someday. Ugh. I'm tired... It's like 11:30 at night right now. So I might go to bed right now. But before I do, I need to ask you one more thing. Well... If I keep in touch with Misty, do you think I should like... Ask her out or something? You know what, ****never mind****. That was a stupid question... **

**Wait! I almost forgot! Why don't you come over sometime? It would be fun... I want battle you someday. It would also be pretty fun to battle Misty. She's the hardest Gym Leader to beat. I actually found her latest poster!**

**Cool huh? She's so creative... I just wish I could see her. Maybe I will...**

**Anyway, gotta go. Iris will get mad if she doesn't get her sleep. BYE!**

**A week later...**

**With Misty...**

**Dear Ali,**

**OMG! I finally got my title as the hardest Gym Leader to beat! Isn't that cool!? Well, if you actually came, you'd be more amazed. Oh yeah, sorry I didn't send you a message sooner, I was still thinking if I should leave the gym. Should I? The Cerulean Gym is my life now. I can't just leave, and now I have a title that I have to keep. **

**What do you think? Should I leave? Ugh... Never mind, that's a stupid question. I need to take care of the gym. Even if it takes not seeing my friends anymore.**

**Ugh! Another challenger!? I swear I'm gonna scream right now. **

**Dear Ryan,**

**I did it.**

** Sincerely,**

** Ash **


End file.
